scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Zakladdin Saturday
Gabbyabi10's movie-spoof of Disney 1992 film "Aladdin" Cast * Aladdin - Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) * Jasmine - Hazel (Little Charmers) * Geine - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Jafar - Rancid Rabbit (CatDog) * Iago - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * Abu - Yakko (Animaniacs) * Magic Carpet - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) * Sultan - Tiger (An American Tail) * Rajah - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Rajah as Cub - Young Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * The Cave of Wonder - Itself * Razoul - Don Karnage (TaleSpin) * Razoul's Henchmen - Don Karnage's Crew (TaleSpin) * Peddler - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo; 1941/w Dumbo as his Camel) * Gazeem the Thief - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) * Prince Achmed - Cat R. Waul - (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Omar; Melon Seller - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Nut Merchant - Top Cat * Pistachio Seller - Wildcat (TaleSpin) * Necklace Merchant - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) * Fish Seller - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) * Burp Man - Melman (Madagascar) * Boy wanting an apple - Tails (Sonic X) * Farouk; Apple Seller - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood; 1973) * Old Jafar - Nicodemus (The Secret of NIMH) * Elephant Abu - Shef (George of the Jungle; 1963) * Toy Monkey Abu - Jas (Cinderella; 1950) * Snake Jafar - Hista (The Legend of Tarzan) * Genie Jafar - Backson (Winnie the Pooh; 2011) * Lady at the Window - Blue-Heade Palooski (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) * 3 Ladies at the Window - Abigail and Amelia Gabble (The Aristocats) * Balcony Harmen Girls - Fox, Saywer and Maid Marian (Skunk Fu, Cats Don't Dance and Robin Hood; 1973) * Balcony Harmen Girls Mother - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood; 1973) * Fat Ugly Lady - Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) * 2 Hungry Kids - Skippy and Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood; 1973) * 2 Men Watching Prince Achmed - Ratty and Moley (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Dog Genie - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) * Rabbit Genie - March Hare (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * Dragon Genie - Elliot (Pete's Dragon; 1977) * Delly Dancers - Miss Kitty's Friends (The Great Mouse Detective) * Sheep Genie - Randy (Penguins of Madagascar; TV Series) * Old Man Genie - Rafiki (The Lion King) * Kid Genie - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Fat Man Genie - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) * 75 Golden Camels - Camels (Zootopia) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Charlie Barker (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Flamingos (Fantasia 2000) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Sasha (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Balloon Dinosaur (We're Back! A Dinosaur Story) * Leopard Genie - Badili (The Lion Guard) * Goat Genie - Djail (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Harem Genie - Rita (Oliver and Company) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - 3 Teen Monkeys (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (Dumbo) * Llamas - Zebras (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Bears and Lions - Little John (Robin Hood) and Alex (Madagascar) * Brass Bands - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) * Birds - Birds (Rio) * Camel Abu - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) * Ostrich Abu - Kevin (Up) * Duck Abu - Bill (Sitting Ducks) * Turtle Abu - Verne (Over the Hedge) * Car Abu - Matter (Cars) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Wally Gator * Super-Spy Genie - Honest John (Pinocchio; 1940) * Teacher Genie - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Loud Genie - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Table Lamp Genie - Tamaa (The Lion Guard) * Bee Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) * Submarine Genie - Lenny (Shark Tale) * Gigantic Genie - Tublat (The Legend of Tarzan) * One of the Flamingos - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * Cheerlander Genies - The Three Caballeros Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Gabbyabi10